Just A Mistake
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Rylynn Danvers wasn't supposed to exsist, her brother Caleb could care less about her, and she has an offer for Chase that he might not be able to refuse. Tyler/OC READ AND REVIEW
1. Definitions

**This idea just kinda popped into my head so I decided to write it down. It is a Tyler/OC. Hope you like it. Reviews are always nice…**

**I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT----Only Rylynn Danvers….and hopefully one day Chace Crawford and Toby Hemingway as well**

**CH1- Definitions**

L, D, C, N, D, P and M. I know that those letters mean nothing to you. But as I am looking around Nicky's they make sense. Let me explain, L is for Caleb, it stands for Leader- A person who leads. That is my brother is a nutshell. Shocker right? Ok, next is D and that is for Pogue. It stands for Daredevil- A recklessly bold person. He will start a fight with the biggest guy in the bar and he is always finding another extreme sport to conquer. C is for Tyler, and it stands for Caring- To be concerned about. He is probably more powerful than all of the other guys combined but he doesn't let it show. He is more worried about everyone else. Tyler Sims is somebody you want on your side. N is for Sara, guess what it stands for? New. Not very creative but whatever. It means having recently come into existence or occurred. Sara is the new girl that stole my brothers marble sized heart. The other D is for Kate and it stands for Dramatic- Of or relating to the drama. Well Kate pretty much is the drama. The fights she and Pogue have are insane to say the least. But they do love each other. The P is for Reid and it stands for Passion- Sexual desire, a strong liking or desire for or devotion to some activity, object or concept. My reason for giving that to Reid? Well he is kind of a slut and he really likes sex. And he is a great kisser. Reid and I have some…history together. Anyway let's move on to M. That is for me and it stands for Mistake- To blunder in the choice of. My mom blundered and 9 months later there was me. This is the whole group mapped out for you. The boys and I are bound by a secret centuries old, Sara and Kate are innocent, for now. It is amazing how much one person can change your entire world.


	2. Welcome To My Life

Wow, two hours late. That is an all time low. How hard is it? My car is in the shop so I ask my brother to pick me up. But no, my brother can't be bothered to pick up his sister. It's funny, everyone thinks that Caleb Danvers is god's gift to the world. Too bad he's not. Caleb is only 13 months older than I am. You know how the book of Damnation states that only one child will be produce and he will be a male and receive the power? Well that's true. What the book doesn't mention is when your mother feels like her marriage is just a formality in certain ways and then she decides that an affair is the way to go, well nine months later there I was! William forgave her but he was never able to look at me. He saw me as a possible roadblock to Caleb's life. That didn't stop me from caring about him though. He is my father in so many ways, that's why I love him. My mother puts all of her energy into Caleb. He is the powerful one after all. And Caleb? Well he acts like I am nothing more than an annoyance. You think that being in the same grade would help but no. I'm only really close with the other sons. Pogue, Tyler and Reid hangout with me and are there for me but when Caleb pulls his shit they don't say anything. Kate isn't bad but I'm not her biggest fan. She has a great boyfriend in Pogue yet flirts with every other guy she sees. Then there is Sara, Caleb's girlfriend. She just moved here in June and she and Caleb have been together ever since. I don't know that much about her but I bet she is the reason Caleb isn't here right now. Oh well, a 12 mile walk never killed anybody…unless a serial killer picks me up on the way home. And of all days to forget my damn cell phone. Standing up I grabbed my bag and started walking down the road. Twenty minutes later I heard a car behind me and turned around. I have never been so happy to see a Ford F150 in my life.

"Rylynn, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm pretty sure it's called walking."

"Get your ass in the truck Danvers."

I smiled and threw my bag into the back then I climbed into the front seat and shut the door.

"Thanks Reid."

"Correct me if I'm wrong which I never am but don't you have a nice new Dodge Nitro?"

"It's getting fixed and you have only had this truck for like a week."

"Two and that's not the point. Why are you walking?"

"Caleb was supposed to pick me up."

"He forget again?"

"Yeah, real shock right?"

"Why don't you just stand up to him?"

By this time we were sitting in my driveway. The boy speeds like it's his job.

"Because he's my brother. Thanks for the ride."

"Nicky's tonight?"

"Maybe. Bye Reid."

"Later."

I unlocked the door and walked into the house. Dropping my bag on the floor near the stairs I walked into the kitchen where my mother was pouring herself a drink. _How __am I__ not surprised? _

"Hey mom."

"Rylynn."

"Can I talk to you please?"

Mom looked surprised but nodded her head yes. I took the seat across from her and looked her in the eye.

"I want to take you up on your offer."

Flashback:

Rylynn could you come here please?"

"Just a sec mom."

Ok weird, my mom actually wants to speak with me. I got out of bed and walked down the hall to her room. When I walked into she was sitting at William's old desk. I took the seat across from her and waited for her to speak.

"So sweetie, I was thinking that with Caleb's birthday coming up, it would be better for you if you moved into the apartment complex."

"Apartment complex?"

"The same one that Pogue lives in. I have already rented one for you."

"You want me to leave?"

"For your own good of course."

"Can I just think about it for a bit?"

My mom looked hesitant then forced a smile.

"Of course, it is a lot to take in. Just let me know."

"Ok. Thanks mom."

I got up and walked back to my room. When I walked in Caleb was looking through my desk.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Caleb glanced back at me then continued his search through my stuff.

"I need a pen."

"One drawer up and next time ask."

"Relax it's just a pen."

"Just get out."

"Someone is being a bitch."

End Flashback

"Really?"

"Yes. I will pack and get out of here tonight."

"I think that this is a great idea. I will send up some boxes and your car should be here in half an hour."

"Thanks mom. I'll be upstairs."

Amazing isn't it? She couldn't wait to get rid of me. I walked into my room and already saw boxes there. That was creepy fast. The apartment comes with furniture, I'm positive that my mother already had plates, bowls, you name it and it will be there. I packed all of my clothes, bathroom stuff, pictures, movies, bed sheets and computer. Everything I knew I would need. It only took a few hours. Between the luggage and boxes along with other things it was all too much to fit into my car alone. I picked up my cell and hit three on the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ty, what are you up to like now?"

"Just picked up Reid why?"

"I need some help. Can you come over?"

"Sure, be there in five."

"Thanks Ty."

"No problem."

I hung up with him and walked downstairs to wait. As I was walking down the steps Caleb was walking up them.

"Thanks for the ride."

"That was today?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Ry, I forgot."

"Want to know the sad thing Cal? That excuse doesn't even phase me anymore."

I didn't expect him to respond so I walked away. When I got to the living room Tyler and Reid were already sitting there.

"Hey boys."

"What's up Rylynn?"

"You know that apartment complex that Pogue lives in?"

"You mean the apartments with two floors, four bedrooms and three bathrooms?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well I'm moving there."

"What?"

"My mom thinks it will be better blah blah blah. Moving on, I need help moving."

"Is that all we are to you? Movers?"

"Very sexy movers if that means anything."

Reid looked a little shocked while Tyler smiled.

"We'll help you Lynn."

"Thank you. It's all up in my room."

Tyler started up the stairs with Reid and I behind him.

"So what do we get out of this deal?"

"Reid Garwin you have no shame."

"Nope."

It only took a little over an hour and a half to get all of my stuff into the apartment.

"Thanks boys."

"Yeah no problem, just permanent back ache."

"Possible broken hand."

"Headache."

"Toes I can't feel."

I looked at both of them and rolled my eyes. Digging my purse out of the mess I pulled two twenty's out of my wallet.

"Drinks on me boys. Have a good time tonight."

"You're not coming out?"

"I'm just going to unpack, but you guys go. Thanks again."

"See ya later."

"Bye Rylynn."

After they left I looked at all of the stuff in front of me. It's going to be a long night.


	3. The New Guy

"Whoever you are you better bring coffee in here with you."

I looked up from my pillow and saw Tyler walk in with a Styrofoam cup.

"Smart boy."

"Why are you still asleep at one in the afternoon? That's usually me."

"Long night."

"Well get up. Reid is downstairs. You have been here all weekend we have classes tomorrow so today we are hanging out."

"You're pushy."

"You love it. Get up."

I set the coffee down and rolled out of my bed. Looking through my closest I found a sweatshirt and threw it on over my tank top.

"That's mine."

"Not anymore. Come on, I have something to show you boys."

I walked over to the railing and leaned over.

"Reid!"

"What?"

"Come up here please."

Reid climbed the stairs and met Tyler and I in front of the door across from my room.

"Ok, first door is for Tyler."

I opened the door and it led to another bedroom, walls painted dark blue with designs from the book painted in white.

"Has everything you need but clothes. Follow me."

I led them downstairs and to the right of the living room. Opening another door I led them to another bedroom, the walls in this one painted red with designs in black.

"Again, everything you need but clothes."

"You gave us rooms?"

"Yeah, like for when you kick Tyler out of the dorm room or if the house gets to lonely when your parents are gone or for when you just need to get away."

All of the Covenant families knew everything about each other. Tyler's parents are always gone somewhere and Reid's, while they love him, fight with each other constantly.

"Oh yeah."

I turned around and grabbed two keys off of the table.

"Keys to the door."

"Thank you Ry."

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem."

Three hours later I was ripped away from the movie to answer my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ry it's Caleb."

"What's up?"

"Where are you? I need something and you're not in your room."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Caleb, I moved out on Friday."

"What?"

"Unbelievable."

I closed my phone and went back to the couch.

Caleb POV

After Rylynn hung up her phone I went to find my mom. She was in the kitchen pouring herself a drink.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"She finally left?"

"Yes, she left on Friday just like you hoped."

"Don't look at me like that mother."

"I trust you Caleb, that's why I am doing this."

"Good, she'll be safer if she is away from me."

"You are not going to turn into your father. Not if I can help it."

"Rylynn and I had to watch him waste away. If I'm not strong enough to stop myself I don't want her to have to go through that again."

"She is your sister."

"That's why I'm doing this."

"You are being a hypocrite Caleb."

"How?"

"You won't let your own sister in but what about Sara?"

"I have to go."

Evelyn set her glass down on the counter and put her head into her hands. On one hand what her son was doing made sense, and it proved how much he cared for his sister. But on the other hand, Evelyn was scared that Caleb would push her away for good.

Rylynn POV

When I woke up the next morning I laid in bed for a few minutes before getting up and taking a shower. After I was ready I walked out of the apartment locked my door and started walking down the stairs. I was almost to the front door of the complex when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Jesus Pogue!"

"Sorry Ry, I just needed to catch you. It's raining and"

"You need a ride? No problem let's go."

"So how's the apartment?"

"Good, I spent the weekend decorating it."

"And avoiding your brother?"

"What?"

"If Rylynn Danvers missed a weekend at Nicky's it's because you are arguing with Caleb."

"It's nothing."

"Rylynn, don't lie to me."

"Well mostly it's nothing. He didn't even know I moved out Pogue. How pathetic is that?"

"That's pretty bad. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that my brother is a total dumbass."

Pogue laughed and the rest of the ride was spent with small conversation about random things. When we pulled into the parking lot I grabbed my usual spot between Reid and Tyler, Caleb was parked to Tyler's left. The silver Mustang, black Hummer, Dodge Nitro, Ford Truck and on the sunny days, a yellow Ducati, are all well known to the students at Spenser and the residents of Ipswich. Reid has only had his truck a couple weeks and everyone knew. I got out of my Nitro and met the others by Tyler's Hummer. A chorus of hello's was shared with everyone then we pulled out our schedules to see who was with you. And the Provost hates me, first three classes are with Caleb, just Caleb. We both looked at each other then at the others.

"Moving on then, Ty I will see you fourth."

"Ok, play nice _RyRy_."

"Thanks _Baby Boy_. Later all."

I picked up my bag and followed Caleb into the building. We walked in silence to the classroom. When we got there I looked around.

"Oh, no two seats together, damn. Better luck next time."

I walked off and sat next to a couple of people I didn't recognize. I sat between the guy and the girl, the girl looked pretty nervous.

"Excuse me, are you new?"

"Yes. My dad just got transferred here from Texas. I'm Miley Russell."

"Rylynn Danvers. Welcome to Spenser."

"Thank you."

"Sorry ladies, I couldn't help but over hear. I'm Chase Collins, new here as well."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

I spent the class getting to know Chase and Miley. When the bell rang we walked to the door together.

"Rylynn!"

I stopped and turned to watch Caleb come running up to me.

"Reid wants to know if his hat is in your car."

"Why didn't he just ask me?"

"He said he did."

I reached into my bag and grabbed my cell. Sure enough there was a message from Reid.

"I'll get it to him. Caleb these are two new students. This is Miley Russell and this is Chase Collins. Guys this is my brother Caleb."

After the introductions were made we all went off to our next class. Nothing really eventful happened until last period. I walked into Government with Miley and led her to where Reid was sitting.

"Hey Reid."

"Rylynn, how's your day going?"

"Boring. This is Miley Russell she's new. Miley this is my best friend Reid Garwin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Have you ever heard the term undressing someone with your eyes? Well now I finally understand it. I moved to sit on Reid's right while Miley took the left. After class Reid went to meet the others at swim practice. I went to talk to Miley at her locker.

"So Reid"

"Is single and can be really sweet. He makes a really good boyfriend when he tries and I think he likes you and I know you like him."

"You are freakishly good."

"I try. Come to swim practice, we get to watch the boys in Speedo's and you can meet Sara and Kate."

"Sounds great."

We walked into the pool area and sat behind Sara and Kate on the bleachers.

"Miley this is Sara Wenham. Caleb's girlfriend."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. And this is Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend. Pogue is on Reid's right."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"Same."

"Who's the brunette?"

"Tyler Sims. The boys have been best friends since day one."

"Got it."

While Kate and Sara monopolized Miley's attention I noticed Chase walk into the pool area with Caleb. He looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile but looked away. Something about him just doesn't feel right. And the way he stares is just creepy. That and he looks like a serial killer.

"Who's he?"

Figures Kate would be the one to ask.

"Chase. The new guy."

"He's cute."

I looked her dead in the eye.

"So is Pogue."

Kate glared then looked away. Sara smiled at me and Miley just looked confused. I'll explain it to her later. But for right now I want to figure out the Chase thing.


	4. Hanging Out, Making Out

It is 9 pm on a Friday. I should be having a good time. But I'm not, I'm actually sitting at a table in Nicky's watching everyone else have a good time. Reid is teaching Miley how to play pool, Caleb and Sara are playing against Pogue and Kate in Foosball. Chase is at the bar and Tyler is somewhere with either a blonde or a redhead…or both, I've got to get him away from Reid. I picked up my stuff and was getting ready to go when Chase came back.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm heading home. I'm beat."

"Think you could give me a ride?"

"Uh…" NO. "Sure."

He grabbed his coat and my eyes finally found Tyler, he was towards the back of the bar.

"Just a second."

I left Chase at the table and walked towards Tyler. When I neared the back I saw he was with the blonde from my calc class.

"Hey Mack how are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine thanks."

"That's nice can I talk to Ty please?"

"Actually we"

"Great thanks. Ty come here."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a quiet corner.

"Ry what the hell?"

"First of all, she is mad lazy and after you fucked her she would stalk you, second of all you could do better and third I need your help."

"With what?"

"Chase needs a ride to the dorms and he really creeps me out. I don't want to be alone with him Ty."

"Ok. Let's go."

"Really?"

"Yes. You owe me."

"Thank you."

We walked back to the table got Chase and left. When we walked to my car Tyler held open the passenger door and held out his hand. That evil little…warlock man! Nobody and I mean nobody drives my Nitro but me. With the exception of the mechanic that dropped it off to me. I got in the passenger seat and threw my keys at him. He smirked and walked over to the driver's side. Chase sat in the back looking confused. When we pulled up to the school Chase stalled.

"Going in Tyler?"

"No, I'm going home for the weekend."

"Must be nice. I'll see you both soon."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Chase."

He got out of the car and walked into the building.

"I get the creepy reference now."

"Told you. And I am so going to kick your ass for the car thing."

"I said you owe me."

"Evil."

"I know."

"You can go back to Nicky's if you want to."

"No, I think I would rather annoy you."

"Yay."

Tyler scoffed at my deadpanned voice.

"Your mean."

"Thank you."

When we got to the apartment I changed into shorts and a sweatshirt, then I threw myself onto the couch. Tyler walked over picked up my legs sat down then put my legs down in his lap.

"Comfy?"

"Sure am. So I got the mail today."

"Do you want a star or a cookie?" **(My favorite thing to say)**

"Cute, I got three letters in the mail today."

"Oh my God. Did you open them?"

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Well where are they?"

"Hold on."

He got up and ran upstairs. Two seconds later he came running back down with three large envelopes in his hands.

"Open them!"

"Now who's pushy?"

"TYLER!"

"Fine."

I watched Tyler open all three, then he looked at me.

"So?"

He shrugged and put the letters face down on the table.

"Dammitt, Tyler Matthew Sims tell me!"

"Fine. It looks like I'll be with you next year."

I launched myself into Tyler's arms and held him tight.

"I got into all three."

I let him go and leaned back.

"Tyler, if you got in you should go."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the boys are going."

"I don't want to go to Harvard. And I don't want to go to Yale. I want to go to Stanford with you."

I smiled and hugged him again.

"What are we going to tell the boys? They don't even know we applied this early."

"We'll tell them when they get their letters."

"Nice."

It was then I realized how close I was to him. Before I could do anything about it he leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled back.

"Tyler."

"What?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not Mack."

"Which is a good thing."

"You know me Ty, I'm not a one night kind of girl."

"Don't want you to be."

He leaned in and kissed me again. This time I didn't pull back. The next morning I was in the kitchen pouring coffee when Tyler walked in.

"Morning."

He walked over and put his arms around my waist.

"So we are going to lunch today."

"What?"

"I thought guys took their girlfriends out to lunch."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Since when do I joke?"

"It has been known to happen…I would love to be your girlfriend Tyler…Caleb's going to freak."

"Who cares."

"True. I need a shower."

"Great so do I."

Later that day Tyler and I were eating at a diner downtown. Everything was going great until all of the others walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Tyler and I are on a date."

Silence. Then the girls all started to speak at once.

"About time."

"That's great."

"You and Tyler and me and Reid!"

"Wait, you and Reid?"

"Yeah."

"Nice Miley."

"Rylynn can I talk to you outside please?"

I looked at Caleb, he was anything but happy.

"Sure, be right back."

I got out of the booth and followed Caleb to the alley out back.

"What's up Cal?"

"I don't want you seeing Tyler."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you near him."

"You have no say in what I do Caleb."

"I'm your brother."

"Since when? You have treated me like the plague since I can remember. You have no right telling me what I can and cannot do."

"I don't care. You are not dating him."

I closed my hand into a fist and punched him in the face.

"You stay the hell away from me."

I walked back inside, apologized to everyone then walked out. Tyler was right behind me.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Told me I can't date you."

"What?"

"Don't worry I told him off and punched him."

"You punched him?"

"Yeah, I have the bruised knuckles to prove it."

Tyler grabbed my good hand and turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry your brothers an ass."

"No you're not. But thanks for saying it."

"Let me see your hand."

I lifted up my hand and showed it to him.

"I think it's broken."

"Great."

"Let me go get our stuff then I can heal it."

"Ok, I'll be waiting at the car."

Tyler went back into the diner and I walked to the car. As I was waiting for them to come out I saw Caleb leave with Sara. The mustang was parked right next to me. Sara shot me an apologetic smile and got into the car. Caleb stopped and stared at me.

"Rylynn"

"Don't. We're done Caleb. You haven't been a brother to me for years, actually it's not like we're really brother and sister anyway right? This just sealed the deal. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing we share now is a last name. So just stay away from me."

"Rylynn you don't"

"Stop. Just go."

I looked Caleb in the eye. He looked defeated and sad. He looked at me for a few more seconds then got into his car and left. A minute later Tyler walked out.

"How's the hand."

"Painful."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I refused to heal Caleb."

"Not really but thanks."

Tyler gently lifted my hand in his and closed his eyes. Within seconds my hand was back to normal.

"Thanks Ty."

"Rylynn, what happened?"

"I pretty much told Caleb he was out of my life for good.

"Ry, that's kinda huge."

"You know how Caleb and I are. This was going to happen eventually. Look I'm just tired and want to go home."

"Ok. I'll go with you."

I just nodded my head and got into the car. When we got to the apartment I laid on the couch.

"You ok?"

"No."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just lay here."

Tyler nodded his head and laid next to me.


	5. She's Your Sister

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed and everything. Her e is the fifth chapter to the story. In this chapter you get to see what the history between Reid and Rylynn was.**

"Caleb what were you thinking?"

"You don't understand Sara."

"Then explain it."

"I can't."

"Then I will walk out of that door."

Caleb put his head in his hand and growled in frustration.

"You should sit down. It's a complicated story."

Sara nodded and sat across from Caleb.

"You know that they call us the Sons of Ipswich. It's because our families were part of the five that founded Ipswich. We came from a line of warlocks Sara. All of us, me, Pogue, Tyler and Reid. At the age of 13 we receive our powers. We can do anything. At 18 we ascend, we get full power. But if we use to much we age. My father is in his forties and looks like he is 200. Rylynn and I watched him waste away, the reason I push her away is because I'm scared of becoming him. It almost killed Rylynn to see him like that. I will never let her go through that again. Tyler doesn't use much but that doesn't mean anything. I don't want her with anyone like us."

Caleb looked up at Sara. She was sitting there with wide eyes.

"If you want to walk away I understand."

"Does Kate know?"

"Yes."

"Does Ry have the power?"

"No, she's normal."

"Caleb, I'm happy you told me. But you are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

"What?"

"You are pushing Rylynn away from you because you are scared of becoming your father. You should be spending time with her. And I happen to think that she and Tyler are great together. And what you did today probably cost you your sister."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"You're the one that hurt her Caleb."

Caleb sat there for a minute then groaned.

"I'm an idiot."

"Pretty much."

The next morning I was on the couch when Reid walked in.

"Hey Reid what's up?"

"Well Miley is with her mom and dad and Tyler has that extra practice today so you and I are going to hang out at the Dells."

"What?"

"Just get up and get dressed."

I ran upstairs and changed, then I followed Reid out to his truck. The ride to the Dells was a comfortable quiet. When we got there we got out of the Truck and sat on the hood.

"So what? Did Tyler ask you to keep me company?"

"No. Do you remember when we were younger? And the two of us always went against the boys because we were the 'rebels' of the group?"

"Yeah. Things were easier then. Caleb and I still didn't get along but it wasn't as bad then."

"Yeah, I just realized that we haven't done something just the two of us for awhile."

"Your right, this is nice."

"I thought so."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I looked at him.

"So, you and Miley?"

"I like her a lot Ry. More than I have ever liked a girl"

"Good for you Reid."

"Do you ever wonder why things didn't work out between us?"

"Sometimes. More in the past 24 hours. I can't believe Caleb freaked like that. I mean he was furious when I dated you but this is Tyler. Sweet adorable nice and generous Tyler."

"You forgot innocent."

"Oh, Tyler Sims is not as innocent as everyone thinks."

"Thanks for that visual brat."

"Anytime. Anyway I get why Caleb was furious with us, I mean I just happened to pick the one that made a game out of pissing him off."

"He would have killed me if he found out."

"But it was worth it right?"

"Yeah it was. Did I ever tell you that Tyler was jealous of me?"

"You told Tyler?"

"Yeah, he hated me for like a week."

"Why?"

"Because for Baby Boy it's always been you. He has always had a soft spot for you Ry, and the fact that I was the first guy you slept with? Well he was jealous."

"Wow. That's actually pretty funny."

"Yes it is."

"What about the fact that I was your first?"

"Well for that I think he kind of admired me."

"Boys are twisted."

"Hey!"

"No offense to you of course."

"So, no offense or anything but I think we make better friends."

"Me too."

"No regrets though right?"

"Never."

"How's your hand?"

"Fine thanks to Ty."

"Well he is the healer of the group."

Reid was referring to Tyler's specific "gift". Each of the boys have a certain specialty with their powers. Tyler's is healing, Pogue's is emotion he can keep people calm and what not, Caleb is sort of an empath, he knows what you're feeling and how strongly. Kind of annoying actually. Reid can manipulate heat and fire. With their personalities it's not a real surprise that they can do what they do. Tyler and I stayed at the Dells for another two hours before going back to my apartment. When we walked in Tyler was on the couch flipping channels.

"There you are. Where have you two been?"

"Reid and I decided to spend some time together."

Tyler's eyes narrowed in Reid's direction.

"Uh, well I'm gonna go…somewhere, now. Bye."

Reid turned on his heel and walked out of the apartment.

"Tyler what the hell?"

"What?"

"Wait…your jealous!"

"I am not."

I walked over and stood in front of him.

"You are jealous that I spent time with Reid."

"You're insane."

"Tyler Matthew tell me the truth!"

Tyler glared at the use of his middle name.

"Fine. Iwasjealous."

"What?"

"Iwasjealous."

"Say it so I can hear it."

"Fuck! I was jealous!"

"Why?"

"Because you and Reid have history."

"Exactly. History, as in the past. But you're my present."

"What about your future?"

I looked at him then smiled.

"And you're my future."

He smile then got that look in his eyes.

"No. Tyler no."

"No what?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know the real you now."

He took one step forward so I took one step back. Before I knew it he had me pinned between him and the wall.

"Tyler!"

"What?"

"Just kiss me."


	6. Half Not Whole

The next morning I woke up to a pounding on the front door. I managed to get out of Tyler's grasp without waking him up…something not that easily accomplished. I put on a pair of his basketball shorts and a tank top before running down the stairs to answer the door. I didn't even think about looking in the peep hole to see who it was. I just grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Just let me explain."

"Was I not clear enough yesterday Caleb? Stay out of my life."

I tried to shut the door but Caleb was a lot stronger than me. He pushed his way into my apartment. I glanced up the stairs to my closed bedroom doors. I just prayed that Tyler stayed asleep. Caleb was in the living room pacing back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Will you please just listen?"

"No. Fuck this Caleb."

"Rylynn will you just listen?"

"You made your feelings perfectly clear Caleb. And now I have a few things to say to you. Moving out of that house was the best decision I have ever made. It got me away from you. I can date who I want when I want. And I don't need your approval. You have no right telling me what I can and cannot do because guess what? You and me, we're half siblings. And right now as far as I am concerned we're not even that. Like I said, we share a last name and that's it."

"Rylynn please just give me a chance."

"A chance to what Caleb? Control my life a little bit more?"

"Damn Rylynn"

"Don't finish that sentence."

We both looked over to the stairs to where Tyler was walking down wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"Ty just go back upstairs."

"No, Caleb what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mind your own business Ty."

"She is my business. Now what are you doing here."

"I need to talk to my sister."

"Half sister."

I mumbled it under my breath but they both still heard me. Caleb went back to looking at Tyler.

"And what the hell were you thinking man? Dating her."

"I thought that I liked her so I went for it, who knew she would like me back."

Caleb and Tyler were glaring at each other. I figured I should step in before they hurt each other or something. I walked until I was standing between the boys.

"Tyler do me a favor and go upstairs ok?"

"Ry."

"I'll be fine. Just go upstairs."

"Ok."

He gave me a kiss then went back up to his room. I turned and looked at Caleb.

"What will it take Caleb?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What will it take for you to understand? I'm happy Caleb ok? Tyler makes me happy. And right now I want you out."

"Rylynn please."

"Out. Just get out!"

I watched as Caleb sighed in defeat and walked out of the apartment. I sank down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I felt as the couch sank beside me and Tyler put his arm around me.

"You ok?"

"No. I am really not ok."


	7. Me For Them

**Hello all! So after this there are only two more chapters…please don't hurt me! I am writing a sequel as I am posting this story. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and everything it means a lot. So I hope you like chapter 7.**

Two weeks later and I still haven't spoken to Caleb. Tyler and I are great, so are Reid and Miley. I think the best part is all the looks we get from other girls in school. Miley, Kate, Sara and I have been spending time together. Sara's actually not that bad contrary to my beliefs. Sitting here watching swim practice had become a tradition for the four of us, but today I was on my own. Kate had to meet her mother and Sara had to work on a project with Miley. I wasn't really paying attention until I saw Caleb and Chase dive in and start to race. Caleb was in the lead but not by much. Suddenly he swam head first right into the concrete wall.

"Caleb!"

I jumped up and ran to his side. Chase had pulled him out of the pool and laid him on the ground. I kneeled beside him, Reid stood at my shoulder and the others around us.

"Caleb wake up, come on."

Slowly he started to open his eyes. The coach walked over to us.

"Rylynn, get your brother to the ER. Make sure he's ok."

"Got it coach."

The boys helped Caleb up and into his sweats. Then they got him into my car.

"Ry, call me when you get back."

"Ok, thanks guys."

"No problem."

"See you later."

The drive to the hospital was silent, when we got there I gave the nurse all of our information. She left Caleb and I alone in the exam room. The first ten minutes…complete silence. It was driving me up the wall.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts, but I think I'll be ok."

"Good. Caleb what happened? You are the best swimmer on the team. You have never has a slip up before."

"I don't know, we were swimming then I looked at him"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Caleb, tell me."

"Don't worry about it."

"Dammitt Caleb just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop shutting me out. Stop treating me like I'm nothing to you. Stop hating me."

"Hating you?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

Caleb grabbed my arms and pulled me over to him.

"I love you Rylynn, you are my sister."

"Since when?"

"Since always. Rylynn, when dad started to age you were a mess. You wouldn't eat or sleep. Nothing. So I swore to myself that I wouldn't put you through that. In case I turned out to be like dad. I didn't want you to watch me go through that. That is also why I freaked out about you and Tyler. I don't want you to live that life again."

"You are the biggest idiot ever."

"That's what Sara told me."

"You told her? Everything?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, Cal that is huge."

"I know. Rylynn I'm sorry. For everything."

"I just want my brother Caleb."

"So I am your brother?"

"I didn't mean what I said Caleb. Just because we don't have the same father it doesn't mean that you're not my brother. I was furious with you but I am sorry."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"Me too Ry."

"Caleb, tell me what happened in the pool."

"Rylynn I swear, Chase's eyes were black."

That night I was sitting in the colony house listening to Caleb explain what he and Pogue found.

"So Chase is the descendent of Putnum's bastard son?"

"Yeah."

"That means he is one of us."

"That's impossible."

"It's the truth. That's why I hit my head today. I swear that his eyes were black."

We were interrupted when Caleb's cell started going off. When he hung up he looked at Pogue.

"He put a spell on Kate."

"What?"

"Creation. Spiders."

Pogue jumped up and headed for the stairs.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"We're talking about Kate."

Pogue took off.

"Ok. Caleb go to Sara and Reid go to Miley. She doesn't know about us but he knows about her. Let's go."

We were all driving down the road when we saw Pogue laying there. By the time we got to the hospital I was exhausted. Then Caleb came in and told us what happened in Sara's dorm room. When I walked into my apartment I was ready to crash for good. Walking into the living room I saw Chase sitting on the couch.

"Hello Rylynn."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured that you knew all about me now."

"You mean how you almost killed my brother, Pogue, Kate and Sara?"

"Details. I came to speak with you."

"Why?"

"Because you have no power. Which means you can't fight back."

The entire time he was speaking he had been moving closer to me. Soon he was right in front of my face.

"So why are you here? I have nothing to give you."

"I want you to make sure that your brother is at Putnum barn tomorrow."

"So what? He can will you his powers?"

"Exactly."

"No. That's suicide."

"What a shame. Either he is there and he wills me his powers or I come after you and the others. Then your families."

I sat there looking into his eyes.

"What if I can make you a new deal?"

"What you could possibly offer me?"

"Me."

Chase's eyes widened in amusement.

"You?"

"Yes, you get me. And I can give you the one thing those boys don't have. An heir. Think about it Chase, with the way you use you are not going to be around forever. Not even if you get Caleb's powers. But with a son, well that is someone that can take over, destroy the people you hate if you can't do it yourself."

"Now that is interesting."

"So how about it Chase? Me for them."

"You have a deal Danvers. Tomorrow. 11 pm at the barn."

"Fine."

"Rylynn, come alone."

Chase left and I collapsed against the door. Now for the really hard part. Getting there without the boys finding out, keeping Caleb from getting there before me, and saying goodbye to Tyler without him knowing and freaking out. Yup, my life sucks.


	8. Last Chance At Normalcy

The next day I did my best to do everything I wanted. I visited Pogue and Kate in the hospital. Sara, Miley and I had lunch together. And Reid and I went to the Dells. The last two on my list were the really hard ones.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey Cal, thanks for coming."

"Ice cream with my sister? Why not?"

"Cal I don't think you should go tonight."

"I have to it's the only way to keep you all safe."

_Correction, that's what I'm doing._

"Caleb you said you didn't want me to go through that again, losing someone for this stupid power. You said that."

"I know, and I'm sorry Rylynn. But I need to do this."

"Fine, can you at least make me a promise?"

"Of course."

"I have something to do before but please don't leave the house until I see you ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. Let's eat."

After that I went to my apartment while Caleb went to the hospital. I walked into Tyler's room where he was laying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey handsome."

He looked up and smiled at me, I climbed into the bed and laid next to him.

"So babe, you ready for tonight?"

"No. And talking about that, I'm going to have to meet you at the dance."

"Why?"

"I have things to do then I am going to see Caleb, spend some one on one time together."

"How you feeling' about that?"

"Not great, but I know something that can make me feel better."

"What?"

"You."

By 10 that night everything was set. Caleb and all of the others were at the manor. The others would leave there at 10:15 and if I know Caleb at all, by 10:30 he will freak then leave. I grabbed Tyler's sweatshirt and got into my car. I made the trip faster than normal. When I got to the barn I parked my car and walked inside.

"Alright Chase show yourself. I even showed up early."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pushy?"

"Yeah I've been told. Can we get on with this please?"

"We're just waiting for a guest."

"What?"

Chase's eyes flashed black and I found myself hanging by my wrist from the rafters. My toes barely touching the ground.

"Well this is going to start hurting soon."

"You'll live…for now."

Caleb POV

When Rylynn didn't show by 10:30 I got in my car and called Tyler.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Tyler is Rylynn there?"

"No, she's supposed to be with you."

"She never showed."

"You think Chase has her?"

"I don't know. You and Reid keep an eye on the girls. I'll go the barn."

"Caleb if she's there"

"No Tyler. Stay where you are. I'll get her."

I shut my phone and threw it into the passenger seat. When I arrived at the barn I saw Rylynn hanging there and Chase in front of her.

"Get away from her."

"Now the party can start."

He turned back to Rylynn and punched her in the face. From what I could see she was beaten up pretty bad.

"Damn Chase, I didn't know you liked it rough."

Leave it to my sister to still act like a smartass.

"Chase get the fuck away from her."

Chase smiled and walked towards me.

"So your sister didn't fill you in on our deal?"

"What deal?"

"Well, if I left you and the others alone she would give me her."

"What?"

"Yes. And she would give me an heir."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Well she did, too bad I left out the part about screwing her over."

"Let her go Chase."

"No can do Caleb, so will me your powers."

"I'm not willing you anything."

"Then watch your sister die."

Chase's eyes flooded black and Rylynn screamed. I let my own eyes go black then I shot a wave of power at him. The fight was long and brutal. While I was fighting Chase Rylynn got herself loose. She picked up a board and snuck up behind Chase. Right before she could hit him she was thrown through the opposite wall. He was distracted enough so I threw him through the window. Outside it was storming. As soon as I stepped through the door Chase had me in the air.

"Face it Danvers you can't beat me. I'm stronger than you."

"What about me?"

Chase turned to see Tyler standing behind him, eyes pitch black. Reid was kneeling next to Rylynn trying to wake her up.

"The healer? What could you possibly do to me?"

Tyler threw Chase into the air causing Caleb to fall to the ground. Tyler continued his attack on Chase who was starting to back down. Chase's eyes went from black to their normal color as he fell to the ground. Tyler walked over to him with his eyes still black. He started to kick Chase in the ribs. Finally he stopped and lifted Chase into the air.

"You made a mistake. You came after my family."

He threw Chase into the burning barn then walked over and helped me get to Rylynn. She was out cold.

"Caleb sit down. Let me heal you."

"Her first."

Tyler bent over Rylynn, he placed one hand on her heart and the other on her head. When he was done she was still out.

"Why isn't she awake?"

"Because she had three broken ribs, a concussion and multiple other things wrong with her. Now shut up and relax, I'm healing you next."

After Tyler healed me we went back to Rylynn's. I called Sara to check in and see if she was ok. She and Miley were at the hospital, Pogue and Kate had woken up and were doing much better. I walked into Rylynn's room. Tyler was passed out in the chair next to her bed, using that much had worn him out. Reid was right next to Rylynn watching her.

"Hey man."

"Hey Caleb."

"Thank you. For making sure she was ok at the barn."

Reid nodded hi s head.

"So, I'm never pissing off baby boy again."

I laughed a bit.

"Neither am I. Wait until we tell Pogue who the strongest really is."

We both laughed for a minute.

"Caleb."

"Yeah?"

"Room past the kitchen."

"What?"

"Rylynn gave both Tyler and I rooms here, she said that Pogue lives right downstairs so he didn't need one, but the room past the kitchen is painted in green, for you. Go get some sleep."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank your sister."

**One chapter left…that will either be up later tonight or tomorrow depending on how things go.**


	9. Epilouge

**Ok guys, this is the final chapter…I am still writing the sequel but depending on how badly you want it I can have the first chapter up after my night class. Just let me know. And I thought that since this was the last chapter I could give you a peek at the first chapter of the sequel.**

_I shut my phone and set it in the cup holder. I have been with Nathan for two __years,__ we met the year after Tyler left. Wow, there's a guy I haven't really thought about lately…not. I haven't spoken to him in three years. We got into a fight one night, things escalated I threw a book at him and when I woke up the next morning he and his stuff were gone. All that was left was a note saying I'm Sorry. Who the fuck just leaves a note? __Apparently Tyler Fucking Sims.__ Can you tell I'm a bit angry about it? I didn't even know where the hell he was until Pogue called and told me that Tyler moved into Sims Manor. It was completely unexpected, it was one fight and he ran. __Pathetic._

**Ok, so there is the preview. Thank you to everyone that read and commented on this story it meant A LOT. **

Two weeks later things were back to normal. We were all in my apartment hanging out. Reid and Miley were in the chair. Pogue and Kate along with Caleb and Sara covered the couch. Tyler and I were on the floor.

"So Miley and Kate are bound for Yale, I know that Pogue, Reid and I are into Harvard along with Sara. So now all we need are the letters for Reid and Rylynn and we can all go to Harvard."

I looked at Tyler and he nodded his head.

"Yeah about that, Tyler and I already know where we're going."

"Where?"

"Uh, well we applied to all the same places and when we got our letters we picked the one we wanted to go to the most."

"Rylynn, where is it?"

"Stanford."

"Stanford University?"

"Yes."

"In California?"

"Yes."

"Across the country?"

"Away from us?"

"Yes."

"That is really far."

"I know but I really want to go."

"And I want to go with her."

"And we'll be here for Thanksgiving."

"Christmas."

"Spring break."

"Summer."

"Really long weekends."

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah, she's happy."

"Well, then so am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Caleb."

I got up and gave him a hug.

"We're visiting a lot."

"I would hope so."

8 months later:

"I love you to Caleb, yeah tell the others we said hi. Ok, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, bye."

I closed my cell and set it on the box closest to me. Tyler walked in with the final box and set it down.

"So how did I end up carrying almost everything into this house?"

"Cause you love me?"

Flashback:

"Rylynn?"

"What?"

"My mom rented me a house in Stanford."

"Babe that's great."

"Yeah, well she's going to pay for it."

"Not surprised. Baby we're all spoiled but you're the worst."

"Your mean."

"I know."

"Moving on, I want you to move in with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we practically live together now, because I want you with me, because I'm in love with you."

I dropped the glass I was holding and looked at Tyler.

"Say what?"

"I love you Rylynn."

"Oh my god. I…what?"

Tyler laughed and walked over to me.

"I. Love. You."

"I love you too."

End Flashback:

"I guess that's it. So what should we unpack first?"

"Well since you did carry almost all of it in, maybe we should unpack the bedroom first."

"And there is the reason I love you."

"It better be for more than that Sims."

Tyler gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it is baby."

"You are really lucky that your cute."

"And gifted."

"God, just shut up and kiss me."

"Anytime."


End file.
